


42章

by Seiiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiiko/pseuds/Seiiko





	42章

起先是嘴唇贴在一起，尹烛不自觉地张开嘴，湿热的舌头立刻打开了他的牙关，在口腔里舔舐了会儿又缠住他的舌头，亲出黏糊的水声。他愣了下，开始急切地回吻着陆桓意，连一声喘息的机会也不给。

尹烛压着陆桓意让他摸上自己的阴茎，被握着的手没有一点儿力气，软绵绵地蹭过顶端的小口，尹烛却舒服得哼了一声，整个身子又往陆桓意身上压了压，一直揉着陆桓意腰的那只手往下伸，解开他裤子的松紧带往下一扯，连带着内裤都被扯下来半截，露出大半截屁股和已经硬起来的阴茎。

陆桓意皱着眉哼哼了两声，脑袋往后仰，深吸了一口气，尹烛又亲了过来，吻落在嘴角，一点点舔舐到下巴，不轻不重地咬了一口。

“嘶，”陆桓意皱着眉扯了扯嘴角，看着云淡风轻的，眼底确有几分藏不住的紧张，也因为情动，眼眶都有些发红，睫毛被窒息时分泌出的泪水打湿了，他说，“你想让我怎么帮？”

尹烛没回话，他看了陆桓意一眼，一只手按在陆桓意臀上，另一只手在小腹上摸了两把后直接朝下探去，有些粗暴地揉搓了起来。

陆桓意又抽了口气，浑身上下的火都往下半身冒去，前端甚至分泌了些透明的液体，在尹烛揉搓到顶端的时候蹭在他手掌上，又顺着他的动作揉到柱身上，阴茎上的青筋愈发明显。

“帮我。”尹烛哑着声音又说了一句，呼吸喷洒到陆桓意的脖颈间，陆桓意下意识地缩了下脖子，脑袋却往尹烛那边靠留点儿，尹烛往他嘴角印下一个吻，手上的动作一点儿也没停。

他帮陆桓意撸着，老妖怪一个人待着的时候不知道自力更生了多少次，反正挺有技巧的，毫不留情地刺激着顶端的小孔，又故意用指尖顺着龟头的形状轻轻抚摸，陆桓意痒得厉害，腰不住地往前顶，腿根都在发颤。

陆桓意没这样自慰过，也没怎么自慰过，这会儿被尹烛这样弄本来就喘得厉害，尹烛又不肯上下撸动起来，就沿着龟头边儿和柱身用指尖轻轻抚弄，他痒得受不了，眼底染上一抹自己都没察觉到的哀求，手也握住了尹烛的，开始有气无力地撸了起来。

一阵阵的憋尿般的酸软感让陆桓意直不起腰来，帮尹烛撸的时候也愈发不走心，他只能把背弓起来，额头靠在尹烛肩膀上，像一只在岸上濒死的鱼一样大口喘着气，喉咙里不时发出一两声沙哑的呻吟，空气里满瞒的，都是尹烛的味道。

那味道足以让他动情。

尹烛却有些不满了，他摁住陆桓意的肩膀把他翻了个身，将人抵在门上，陆桓意一句脏话还没骂的出口，身后就有什么东西抵了上来，又硬又热，抵在股缝有一下没一下地戳弄着。

“……我操？”陆桓意惊讶地骂了一句，脑子里清醒了大半。

刚想挣开，尹烛又按下了他的肩膀，凑到耳边来吹了口气，道，“不要动。”

话音刚落，他便将自己的阴茎插进了陆桓意的腿间，一手扳着他的大腿合拢，另一只手从腰侧绕到身前粗暴地撸动起来，陆桓意被刺激得软了身子，往后倒去，尹烛便凑到他颈间，亲上去，舌尖轻轻舔舐着颈间的每一寸肌肤，用力吸出了一个吻痕。

他模仿着性交的动作一下一下撞击着，阴茎摩擦到陆桓意下面那两个囊袋，又从短短的耻毛边擦过，爽得一阵颤栗。

陆桓意开始不安地扭动起腰来，腿间快速抽插的阴茎硬得厉害，大腿内侧被磨得又疼又爽，他的阴茎被尹烛粗暴地撸动着，从根部一下撸到顶端，手指在顶端的小孔上按了两下又猛地往下撸去，尹烛在身后很大力地弄他，他的身体往后倒又被尹烛顶到前面，胸口也蹭到了门上，乳头蹭到木质的门，正是敏感的身体又缩了缩。

“尹烛……啊，尹烛……”陆桓意不知道自己要说什么，一手抓住尹烛手，不知道是要他继续还是别的什么，口中喃喃不止，一直念着尹烛的名字。

尹烛应了他一声，加快了撸动的频率，腰也挺得更快了，最终射在了陆桓意腿间，陆桓意也射在了他的手上。


End file.
